Esto es extraño
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke son "hermanos", pero ambos tienen sentimientos no tan de hermanos el uno por el otro. Pero un secreto hara que sus destinos cambien.. descubre si su amor podra ser
1. Algo Extraño

**_Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden que es propiedad de Kishimoto, use los personajes sin fines de lucro.  
_**

**_La historia es mia, por favor no usarla en ninguna web que no sea de Misaki Misa o Misaki Rukia :3_**

**_Disfruten la historia_**

**_Algo Extraño Ocurre_**

**Todo parecía normal, yo vivía en una casa acogedora, era muy cómoda, vivía en una ciudad muy grande y no había delincuencia.**

**Vivía con alguien a quien debía cuidar, no era mi obligación, pero tenía que hacerlo, no era mi obligación, pero me nacía protegerla.**

Oni-san —decía una chica de 16 años de cabello rosa largo y ojos jade

Sucede algo Sakura—decia un chico de 20 años cabello negro y ojos negros

Si, te has quedando pensando—decía en señal de desaprobación—te dije ¿Qué vas a querer desayunar? y te quedaste perdido

Disculpa ya sabes el trabajo me agobia mucho—dijo con cara de aburrimiento

Nada de eso—se acerco a su cara jalándolo de la corbata—tienes algo

No es nada—dijo mirándola fijamente

Claro que si—se sonrojo—ya me canse—siguió cocinando

Sakura—se acerco a ella por la espalda—eres muy molesta—se acerco al oído de la chica

Oni-san—se tenso al sentir su cara cerca

Sakura—la volteo—si tengo algo te lo diría a ti—espera ¿estás sonrojada?—dijo en modo seductor

Cla claro que no—respondió enojada ocultando el sonrojo

Ok—la soltó-por cierto se quema la comida

O rayos—dijo volteándose y apagando la lumbre—listo aquí está tu comida—dijo dándole ramen

Te pareces al chico ese comiendo ramen—dijo con indiferencia

Naruto se llama Naruto—dijo enojada

Claro—dijo con indiferencia

Oni-san—dijo riéndose—tu ¿tienes celos de hermano?

Claro que no—dijo tomando su café

Claro—dijo leyendo su periódico

Por cierto—levantando sus cosas—ya es tarde, tu trabajo

A si cierto—salió corriendo

Oni-san que te valla bien—dijo dándole su maletín

Claro—se despidió como siempre dándole un beso en la cabeza—por cierto—antes de entrar a su coche—te vez linda cuando te sonrojas—y arranco

Adiós—dijo sonrojada—oni-san—sonrió—espera, debo de dejar de pensar en eso, es mi hermano—dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara

No era la única que pensaba cosas, si supiera que su hermano pensaba lo mismo

Sakura— decía sacando un listón rojo—no le puedo decir esto, pero yo—observo una foto donde estaba ella de 5 años, el de 9 y una pareja de cabello café y ojos verdes el hombre y la mujer de cabello rosa y ojos azules—pero no puedo

Sakura-chan—sonrió un chico rubio que pasaba corriendo

Naruto—dijo indiferente y vio como se alejaba el chico

Sakura-chan—dijo una chica de cabello rubio y una chica de cabello negro

Hola—saludo

Sakura-chan ¿estás bien?—dijeron las chicas

Si—sonriéndoles—lo que pasa es que ando confundida

¿Tu hermano?—dijo la chica rubia

Ino-chan—dijo la ojiperla

¿Cómo sabes ino?—dijo sorprendida

Siempre es lo mismo, creo que esta enamorada de él—dijo pícaramente

Pero no se puede—dijo triste—porque es mi sangre y eso no hubieran querido mis papas

Eso es malo—dijo la chica ojiperla

Te sorprenderías si supieras la verdad que yo se—se oyo una voz macabra

¿Quién eres?—dijo Sakura

Una persona que conoce muy bien a Sasuke—dijo quitándose su sombrero—linda señorita se sorprendería de lo que yo se, si viniera conmigo le contare

No vallas Sakura-chan—dijo Hinata—que tal si es una trampa

Si, este chico no se me hace confiable—dijo Ino

Chicas calmadas—dijo el chico de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta—no le hare nada

Chicas ire—dijo con determinación

Pero—dijeron al unisono

Cúbranme en clases—dijo corriendo hacia la dirección del otro chico


	2. Confesión del secreto

_**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden que es propiedad de Kishimoto, use los personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

_**La historia es mia, por favor no usarla en ninguna web que no sea de Misaki Misa o Misaki Rukia :3**_

_**Disfruten la historia**_

**La verdad se tiene que aclarar, se tiene que saber y asi poder vivir feliz**

Llege—dijo Sasuke cansado—¿No hay nadie?—volteo a observar el correo

Bienvenido—dijo Sakura

Gracias—se regreso a donde estaba su "hermana"—¿Qué estas usando?—dijo disimulando su sonrojo

Ropa—dijo tragando saliva—¿cómo me veo?

Vete a cambiar Sakura por favor—dijo tapando su nariz de que le saliera sangre

Que no te gusta mi traje—acercándose a el—Sasuke-kun

¿QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO?—dijo controlando sus instintos—recuerda ERES MI HERMANA

No mientas—dijo acercándose a su cara—TU Y YO NO COMPARTIMOS SANGRE

Como—dijo respirando rápido—lo ¿sabes?

Una persona cercana a ti me lo dijo—con los ojos llorosos—POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE

Porque quería protegerte—dijo volteando la vista

Sasuke-kun yo—le agarro la cara y lo beso

Saku—dijo abrazándola y cargándola asía el

Yo te amo a no poder mas—decía llorando—Siempre te he amado, al inicio creí que era solo amor de hermanos, pero fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que no pude mas

Sakura—en shock el no era el único que sentía ese sentimiento—por eso te vestiste así—dijo en tono divertido

Me acuerdo que me compraste este traje cuando tenia 11 años, te pasas—dijo sonrojándose y riendo (el traje era un top negro peludo y una minifalda negra con orejas negras y una cola que hacia juego)

Pensé que algún día lo usarías—la abrazo

Soy un gato—dijo besando su cuello

Un gato muy hermoso—besándola con pasión

Te amo Sasuke-kun—quitandole la playera

Y yo también—besando ahora el su cuello dejando marcas a su paso y haciendo gemir a la chica

Oni-san—dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos

Si dime—dijo muy excitado

Me harías tuya esta noche—dijo aventando al chico al sillón y subiéndose encima de el

La pregunta sobra mi querida chica hermosa—la beso—tu eres mía desde siempre

Y tu eres mio desde que abri los ojos—dijo sonrojada

**Una mentira puede afectar varias vidas, pero la verdad a veces las mentiras protegerán de algo a las personas que quieres, pero es mejor decirlas y esperar a que esa persona a quien proteges lo acepte.**

En la mañana

Aaaa ¡-se despertaba una chica de cabello largo rosa.

Buenos días dormilona—dijo el chico que estaba a su lado

Sasuke-kun—lo beso—buenos días

Tienes el sueño pesado—dijo Sasuke

Calla—dijo besándolo y subiéndose en el cubriéndose con la sabana

Sabes me desperté temprano y me aprendi todo tu cuerpo—dijo pícaramente

Yo pensé que ya lo conocias—dijo acurrucándose en su pecho—siempre me espiabas cuando me bañaba

Lo sabias—dijo sonrojado

Si por eso me bañaba lentamente—dijo mirándolo—para que disfrutaras

Pero ahora—dijo besándola—¿Qué haremos?

Pues salir como una pareja—dijo Sakura

Si eso lo se, pero toda la ciudad piensa que somos hermanos—dijo preocupado—me acusaran de incesto

Podemos irnos de esta ciudad—dijo abrazandolo

Pero y ¿ tus amigos?, ¿el chico rubio?—dijo preocupado

Dejaría a mis amigos solo por estar contigo—dijo sonriendo

Sakura—la abrazo y la beso—me haces feliz, pero creo que es egoísta, haremos esto falta 1 año para que te gradúes y podemos irnos a otra ciudad y empezar de cero.

Me parece perfecto, podre decirle a mis amigas que no somos hermanos, Hinata-chan será feliz al saber que puede conquistar a Naruto—dijo feliz

Espero que le valla bien—dijo sonriendo de medio lado—oye ¿eres feliz?

Claro—dijo levantándose—siempre soy feliz a tu lado

También quiero saber como supiste la verdad—dijo preocupado

No te dire quien me dijo, pero esa persona estaba arrepentida de lo que paso y quería que tu fueras feliz—dijo recogiendo su ropa—Uchiha Sasuke me acompañas a ducharme

Uchiha—dijo sorprendido—Itachi—dijo sonriendo de medio lado—tendre que agradecerle—siguiendo a la chica

No sabia que el era tu hermano—dijo sorprendida—pero me explico y pienso que fue algo noble lo que hizo

Si me lo dijo el hace una semana—abrazándola

Sasuke-kun gracias por adoptarme y protegerme de esa mafia que mato a mi familia—dijo besándolo

Sabes esa fue la mejor cosa que hice en mi vida—la abrazo


	3. Es por eso que lo hice

_**Nota: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden que es propiedad de Kishimoto, use los personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

_**La historia es mia, por favor no usarla en ninguna web que no sea de Misaki Misa o Misaki Rukia :3**_

_**Disfruten la historia**_

**EL POR QUE DE LA MENTIRA ES PROTEGERTE**

**Flash back **

Sasuke—dijo un chico de 15 años

Mande ni-san—dijo despertando

Se esta quemando la casa de alado—dijo preocupado—la mafia encerró a la familia

No puede ser—se levanto—SAKURA

Espera Sasuke es peligroso—dijo jalando al niño de 10 años del brazo

Tengo que salvarla—trataba de jalarse

Pero es peligroso y si mueres—dijo preocupado

No me importa mi vida, le prometí a Sakura siempre protegerla—dijo soltándose del agarre

Sasuke—grito su hermano mayor al ver que el saltaba la ventana

¡MAMÁ!—gritaba una niña que caminaba sobre los escombros en llamas de donde era su hogar—¡PAPA!—volvia a llamar—oigan ¿Dónde están?—tosía por el humo—¿alguien? –en eso encontró a sus padres—MAMA PAPA, ¿por qué no responden?—lloraba—¿Por qué están frios?—los movia de un lado a otro—No me dejen sola—lloraba, en eso una viga se rompia y estaba apunto de caerle en la cabeza—KYAA—grito, pero cuando volvió abrir los ojos alguien la estaba cargando fuera de ese lugar—MAMA PAPA NO QUIERO IRME, ¿Quién ERES?—lo volteo a ver

Sakura ya estas a salvo—dijo una voz que ella conocía

Sasuke-kun—dijo sorprendida y cayendo desmayada

SAKURA—gritaba el niño

Sasuke—dijo su hermano que lo esperaba en la puerta—tenemos que llevarla al doctor

Si—dijo mirándola

**Todas las decisiones se toman en el momento de cuando quieres cuidar a alguien**

Si, he decidido protegerla madre, padre y hermano—dijo el chico ahora de 11 años

Pero Sasuke-chan—dijo su madre angustiada

Eres un niño no puedes cuidar otra vida tu solo—dijo su padre

Pero—dijo tratando de defender su punto de vista

Puede ser que hayamos sido amigos de Masaki y Tora, pero no puedo dejarte que te vayas tu solo—dijo su madre

Madre, Padre tengo una idea—dijo Itachi—Sakura cayó en coma por el susto y de seguro como dijeron los doctores no recordara nada, es mejor que Sasuke la cuide ya que él es como su mejor amigo y seguro la atenderá bien, si quieren para no hacer nada complicado este asunto yo me voy con ellos hasta que se instalen, viviré cerca para no interferir la recuperación de ella.

Pero—dijo indecisa su madre

La única manera de que la mafia deje de buscar Sakura es mudándola a otra ciudad y que mejor ciudad que Konoha, además Sasuke puede fingir ser su hermano y poderle dar sus memorias poco a poco—dijo decidido

Se me hace una solución algo drástica pero—dijo su padre mirando a la madre de ambos chicos—si es la única manera de que dejen de buscarla y salvarla me parece bien

**La decisión mas difícil fue tomada, pero creo que fue por el bien de protegerte.**

¿Dónde estoy?—dijo una niña de 7 años levantándose de su cama

Hola Sakura—dijo Sasuke

¿Quién eres?—dijo observándolo—¿asi me llamo?, ¿Por qué estoy aca?

A apenas despertaste, tuviste un accidente y quedaste inconsiente, te llamas Sakura Haruno—dijo tranquilo—y yo soy—tomo aire

**Una mentira que tuve que decir para poder cuidarte**

Tu Hermano—dijo sonriendo

Eres mi hermano—sonrió—sabes soñé que me quedaba sola

Sakura—fue hacia ella y la abrazo—Nunca estarás sola siempre estaré yo para ti

Gracias—lo abrazo con fuerza como si supiera que el no era su hermano, pero no importaba eso que sentía, ella estaba feliz por que no estaba sola.

yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante-la abrazo


End file.
